Vampire Pâtissière
by NightcoreAddictXx
Summary: Ichigo transfers to St. Marie Academy and joins the A group, where Kashino, Andou, and Hanabusa are all vampires! Nobody except for their Sweet Spirits, teachers, and Ichigo know about this secret of the three princes being vampires. As they continue making sweets, she feels like she's falling for Kashino. However, has a werewolf by the name of Johnny McBeal caught her eye? Rated T
1. Nightmares

**Me-Hi and welcome to my first Yumeiro Patissiere story!**

**Kashino-Oh grand.**

**Ichigo-YAY~! It's so great to be working with you!**

**Vanilla-What's this called now?**

**Me-Vampire Patissiere, which is going to be better than that gay Twilight series.**

**Hanabusa-I can sense that you despise Twilight...**

**Me-I do! It's the most gay thing in the world! Edward is ugly, Bella is ugly, almost everyone is ugly except for Jacob and the daughter from Breaking Dawn 2.**

**Kashino-I guess I should agree with you.**

**Cafe-Question, NAXx.**

**Me-Hai?**

**Cafe-Who is who?**

**Me-You'll see in a bit.**

**Caramel-NightcoreAddictXx does not own Yumeiro Patissiere! However, she owns the story.**

**Me-Onto the main 3 roles, summary, and story!**

* * *

_**Main 3 Roles:**_

Ichigo-Bella

Kashino-Edward (Vampire)

Johnny-Jacob (Werewolf)

**Summary: **Ichigo transfers to St. Marie Academy and joins the A group, the group that the three Sweets Princes are in. What she doesn't know is that Hanabusa, Kashino, and Andou are all vampires! Their secret is kept from all of the students in the school except for the teachers and Ichigo keeps her lips sealed. As she continues to work with them, she finds herself falling for Kashino. But, has a certain werewolf in the C group named Johnny McBeal caught her eye?

* * *

**Normal POV**

The wind rushed through her brown hair as she stood in a field filled with flowers. She opened her brown eyes and let out a sigh.

"Wow...It's so pretty..." she trailed off.

"Not as pretty as you." a voice said.

She looked towards the voice and saw a person standing a few feet away from her, a soft smile on their face.

She realized that the person was a guy.

She didn't recognize the guy, since she had never seen him before. She wasn't able to see his eyes, for they were hidden behind his bangs. However, she felt like she knew him.

She couldn't stop herself as she ran over to the guy and he embraced her into a hug.

She smiled in content.

"Ah...it has been a while..." she trailed off.

"I know." he said.

She looked up and she swore that a loud shriek was threatening to escape her throat.

The guy had a scary smile wider than the Cheshire Cat and his eyes were a scary purple that reminded her of a Unova Pokémon from her Pokémon Black (or was it White?) video game.

"I've been waiting for this day forever." he rasped as he forcefully pushed her to the ground and pinned her with her wrists above her head.

Her brown eyes were wide in shock.

"What are you doing?!" she exclaimed.

"What I have been wanting to do." he growled as he kept her pinned with one hand and he pulled out a dagger from his pocket with the other hand.

She gasped.

"You wouldn't do it..." she trailed off.

"Yeah, I would." he rasped again as he raised the dagger and he stabbed her in the chest.

She let out a scream before she closed her eyes and let death take her.

* * *

At just that moment, a girl with brown eyes and wavy brown hair screamed as she rose out of bed abruptly while panting unevenly.

"Ichigo, can you calm down?" a girl from on the bottom bunk asked tiredly and she reached over to look at the alarm clock. "It's two in the morning." she said.

"I'm sorry, Natsume. I had another nightmare." she told her.

"Is it the same one?" she questioned.

"Yes." she replied.

"Why do you keep thinking about that? If Mom finds out, she's going to take you to a therapist or something like that..." Natsume trailed off.

"I know, I know, I know. It's just that...I feel like it's going to happen to me in the future." Ichigo told her.

"Oh my god, Ichigo! Enough with this! Let's just go to bed." Natsume snapped angrily as she went back to bed.

Ichigo sighed as she laid back in bed.

_"Oh, Jesus...why does this keep happening?" _she asked herself as she went back to bed.

What she didn't know was that someone was watching the two girls through the bedroom window, with their evil eyes gleaming in the night sky.

* * *

"KYA!" Ichigo exclaimed as she fell down the stairs the next morning.

Natsume, Ichigo's mom, and Ichigo's dad winced.

"Ichigo? Are you okay?" Mom asked.

Ichigo nodded as she walked into the kitchen.

"Yup! I'm fine!" she declared.

Ichigo was wearing a red tank top with a white biker jacket over it, a frilly jeans miniskirt and white go-go boots. Her hair was up in two wavy pigtails and she had on red and black striped fingerless gloves.

"Are you sure?" Dad questioned.

Ichigo nodded.

"Yeah." she sat down at the table. "What's for breakfast?" she asked.

"Dad's making us an omlette with some of his strawberry pancakes." Natsume said as she poured herself a cup of orange juice.

She was wearing a baby blue short sleeve shirt with skinny jeans and black boots. She had white fingerless gloves and her hair was extremely wavy, due to the fact that she just washed her hair.

"Mmmmmmmm! Sounds delicious!" Ichigo declared as Natsume handed her a cup of orange juice.

Mom smiled as she sat down at the table with a cup of coffee in her hands.

"Girls, did you have a great night last night?" she asked.

"It was great!" Natsume declared.

"Great..." Ichigo trailed off.

Mom looked over at Ichigo, obviously concerned.

"Ichigo, what's wrong? What happened last night?" her mom asked.

Ichigo sighed, knowing that she had to tell her mom the truth and risk being dragged to the therapist office everyday. Before she could blurt the truth out, Natsume spoke up.

"She dreamt of the same dream that she had been dreaming for five years straight! You know the one where there was a girl that was in a field of flowers and this guy had suddenly murdered her? She dreamt of it again!" Natsume blurted out.

Ichigo's eyes widened as she nudged her sister.

"Natsume...!" she hissed angrily.

Her mom's eyebrows furrowed as she looked at her daughter, who was nervously tugging on one of the frills on her miniskirt.

"Ichigo, how many times have I told you to get your mind off of that?" she asked with a hint of sternness in her voice.

"I know, Mom! You've told me everyday..." she trailed off.

She looked over at her husband, who was bringing the food over to the table.

"Honey?" she asked.

"Yeah?" he questioned as he placed a plate in front of Natsume and Ichigo.

"I need you to call the therapist office and set up an appointment for Ichigo at 3 today." she told him, which made Ichigo pout.

"Mom...! I don't need to go to the therapist office!" she complained.

"You have been having paranoid dreams and it's the same dream that you have been dreaming ever since you were what, eleven? And you've been dreaming this for five years up until today! I am sick and tired of hearing from my baby that she has been having the same dream of where this crazy maniac with blazing purple eyes kills you! You need to have your mind clear of that!" her mom explained.

Ichigo sighed before slumping back in her chair and crossing her arms over her chest.

_"Gr...why does this have to happen to me?" _she stabbed her pancake with her fork. _"Oh well. If I have to go, then I'll go. Besides, therapy can't be __**THAT**__ bad, right?" _she asked herself.

* * *

**Me-And here we go!**

**Ichigo-Oh wow...**

**Kashino-WHERE THE HELL AM I?!**

**Me-You'll come next chapter!**

**Kashino-Okay, now that was a satisfactory answer.**

**Me-Sa...Satisfactory!?**

**Vanilla-Anyhow! This is a pretty cool beginning so far.**

**Hanabusa-WAY different than Twilight, ne?**

**Me-Better than that gay series? Definitely!**

**Ichigo-So far, I have had this scary dream for five years and my mom is fed up of it, so she decides to take me to therapy, am I right?**

**Me-*nods* Yeeup.**

**Hanabusa-If you wanna find out about me, Kashino, and Andou, then you gotta- - - **

**Cafe-R&R please! If you do, you get a virtual pie! :)**


	2. Vampires At School

**Me-Hello, Twilight haters! We're back with another chapter of my better version of that gay saga, Vampire Pâtissière!**

**Ichigo-You guys are awesome! You all get some virtual pies! :D**

**Kashino-What's up now?**

**Me-We see what life is like with Kashino and the others in St. Marie Academy!**

**Kashino-Good.**

**Andou-*rolls eyes***

**Hanabusa-And NightcoreAddictXx does not own Pokemon!**

**Me-And read on! **

***Kashino is OOC in this, since he cusses too much and also, in French class, the phrases that they say have asteriks right next to them. :/ Anyway, read on.**

**Normal POV**

A peaceful blonde was asleep in bed, ignoring the alarm that blared from his midnight blue alarm clock.

However, his peaceful sleep was stopped as a green-haired green-eyed guy wearing the St. Marie Academy uniform pulled away the curtains.

"Little Kasshi~! Time to wake up!" the guy teased.

The blonde let out a groan as he threw the sheets over his head.

"The hell, Hanabusa? I'm not getting up." the blonde grumbled.

A navy-blue haired blue-eyed guy with glasses walked out of the bathroom wearing the St. Marie Academy uniform.

"Andoooooooooooooooooou! Can you please wake this lazy ass up?!" Hanabusa whined angrily.

Andou sighed as he sat down next to the lazy blonde in his bed.

"Kashino, we all hate sunlight as much as you do. But, we have to get used to living in this lifestyle. Now, get up." Andou explained.

Kashino groaned.

"I don't give a shit, Andou. And you obviously know that I don't." Kashino complained.

Andou got up from his spot on the bed and forcefully pulled the sheets off of Kashino's body.

"Come on, bud. Don't wanna be late for class." Andou told him.

Kashino groaned as he got up from his bed, stumbled over to the dresser, and pulled out his uniform.

"Fine. But, if I faint on you guys during any of my classes, it's your fault." he said before stomping into the bathroom.

Hanabusa let out an exasperated sigh as he plopped down on the untidy bed.

"Kasshi needs to chill~So what if he's a vampire? He needs to get used to it." Hanabusa pointed out.

Andou nodded slowly.

"That is true, but still. His coming-of-age ceremony was last year and he can't stand this lifestyle. You were the same way, Hanabusa. You were very grumpy in the morning, rude to the ladies, and very whiny. You threw tantrums the first five months after your coming-of-age." Andou explained.

"I get that, but this is Kashino we're talking about here. He's always grumpy. Do we have to deal with an always grumpy boy that is now three times as grumpy?" Hanabusa asked.

"I hate to admit it, but you have a point there." Andou admitted.

The door swung open to reveal Kashino in his uniform.

"Why are you guys just standing there like that? Let's head to class." he said as he breezed past them.

"Hai, hai, grumpy-kun." Hanabusa said sarcastically as him and Andou began to follow him.

Kashino turned around, his eyebrows furrowed and his hands on his hips as a vein began to pop in his head.

"Who's grumpy, Hanabusa?" he asked, one of his eyebrows beginning to twitch.

"You." Hanabusa stated simply.

Kashino's hands balled up into fists as he raced over to him.

"Why you...!" he hissed.

That was when Andou stepped in between them as he picked up Kashino and flung him over his shoulder.

"Hey!" he began to pound his fists against Andou's back. "Let me go!" Kashino growled.

"You need to chill." Andou and Hanabusa stated simply as they exited out of the boy's dormitory and headed towards the school building.

They burst into the school building and once they reached the second floor, the squealing began.

"KYA~!"

"You guys are so awesome!"

"I love you, Sweets Princes!"

"Kashino, I want to be like you!"

A girl with light orange hair and hazel eyes burst through the crowd with a girl that had blonde hair and hazel eyes following from behind.

"Andou, what happened this time?" the light orange haired hazel eyed girl asked.

"Oh, him?" he jabbed his thumb at Kashino. "He almost got into a fight with Hanabusa just now. Lucky for me, I get to stop the fight by carrying him. Unlucky for him, I will not put him down anytime soon." Andou explained.

"Gr...! I can hear you! Now, put me down!" Kashino whined.

"No." Andou and Hanabusa stated in a monotone voice.

The blonde haired hazel eyed girl laughed.

"It's so fun seeing him like this. At least he's not as almighty as before." she noted.

"Trust me, Lemon. It's better when you see him struggling and begging on his knees for mercy." Hanabusa whispered.

Kashino glared at the back of his head.

"What the hell did you just tell her, Hanabusa?" Kashino growled.

"Oh, it's nothing~Now, we shall go." he said before taking Lemon's hand and walking off with her.

The light orange haired hazel eyed girl rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I'm just annoyed by him." she said.

"I agree with you, Rumi." Kashino told her as they headed to class.

* * *

"We are now going into a chapter that everyone here likes." Miss Bonjour said.

"Huh? What's that, Madam Bonjour?" a student asked, which made everything laugh.

She cleared her throat, which signaled silence.

"Anyway, the unit we are doing is home and relationships. Everyone likes it because it is very fun and they like experimenting with relationships like boyfriend/girlfriend and husband/wife. To them, it feels so realistic." Miss Bonjour explained.

Everyone hollered while Kashino rubbed his temples.

"*Oh, juste qu'est-ce que je me m'embarquais?" he muttered to himself.

"In order to do this, we need to get into partners. Boy and girl, please." she told them.

Everyone began to choose partners.

Apparently, all of the girls began to swarm around the Sweets Princes (well, mostly Kashino).

"Be my partner!"

"Kashino, I want to be one with you."

"Come on! Let's be partners."

"I'm sorry, but Rumi will be my partner. Right?" he asked while winking at her.

Rumi slowly nodded while looking away, a slight blush on her face.

"What about you, Andou?" the girls asked.

Andou simply shrugged.

"I'll take any of you. But, if you continue being fussy, then I might as well go with Lemon." he glanced over at Lemon.

"I'm sorry, but I'm going with Johhny. You deal with them." Lemon told him cooly before walking over to Johnny.

"Well...I'll just pick from this big mob..." Andou trailed off.

"What about Kashino?"

"Please be my partner!"

"Come on!"

"Be mine!"

Kashino groaned as he slammed his hands on the desk.

"Enough!" he growled.

The whole class settled down and watched what was going on.

"I choose who my partner is. And it's definetely not any of you noisy girls." he growled.

Everyone blinked twice and the girls watched him in shock.

"Well, then. Who will be your partner then, Kashino?" Miss Bonjour asked.

Kashino scoffed while crossing his arms over his chest and kicking his feet up on the desk.

"I have my ways of knowing. Once I see her, I know that it's her."

* * *

"Jesus Lord, Kashino! What was that all about?!" Rumi exclaimed.

Kashino looked off to the side while crossing his arms over his chest.

"Geez...they were all pestering me and so, I had to put them in their place." he told her simply.

"But still...does that look like it will do anything?" Rumi asked as they reached the garden.

"I don't care if it doesn't do anything! They need to learn that I have had enough with their pestering ways." he snapped.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Mister Grumpy and Madam Sunflower." Hanabusa teased.

Kashino growled while Rumi looked down at the ground.

"So, what was that all about?" Lemon asked, glancing over at Kashino.

"Those girls were so annoying and I've had enough." he explained as he sat down next to Andou.

"Do they piss you off even more that Koshira-san?" Lemon questioned.

Kashino eyed her weirdly.

"What in the - - -" he was cut off by a voice he really hated.

"MAKOTO-KUN!" said girl who Lemon was just talking about glomped him close to her tightly.

"Guh...stay away!" he growled.

"Why should I? You're mine forever and ever! Oh hohohoho!" she declared as she hugged him to her tighter.

Kashino felt like shotting himself at this moment.

_"If only she never came into my life..."_ he trailed off in his thoughts.

* * *

**Me-Here we are! The end of Chapter 2.**

**Ichigo-What's next?**

**Me-Ichigo's appointment at the therapist office!**

**Ichigo-Grand.**

**Kashino-...**

**Hanabusa-R&R please! If you do, you get a virtual pie along with a rose that I signed. ;)**

**Me-Dude. How in the world can you sign a rose? -.-'**

**Hanabusa-I have my ways!**

**Me-Okay then...*sweat drops***

* * *

**Translations:**

***Oh, juste qu'est-ce que je me m'embarquais?-Oh, just what the hell am I getting myself into?**


	3. The Psychiatrist Appointment

**Me-Hello and we're back with a new chapter for Vampire Patissiere!**

**Ichigo-Hello!**

**Kashino-...**

**Andou-So, what's up?**

**Me-Ichigo's appointment with the therapist!**

**Kashino-You mean psychiatrist?**

**Me-Huh?**

**Kashino-Psychiatrists are people that talk to you while you're lounging in the chair.**

**Me-Oh. I feel so stupid.**

**Kashino-You should be. :/**

**Ichigo-*groans angrily***

**Natsume-You need to go. :/**

**Ichigo-*pouts***

**Hanabusa-NightcoreAddixtXx does not own us~However, I would love to own her~ *winks***

**Me-Hanabusa, no flirting. :/**

**Kashino-And read on.**

**Normal POV**

Ichigo stared up at the psychiatrist office with a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach.

_"Oh, how grand...I have to go to the psychiatrist office. Yahoo." _she told herself sarcastically.

Natsume nudged her lightly.

"Come on. It's not like as if the office is that bad." she pointed out.

"You're not the one who has been having ridiculously bad dreams for five years! You also told on me when I was about to explain to my mom what happened! Why can't you just let me do something on my own for once?!" Ichigo growled angrily.

Natsume simply shrugged.

"Well, if I did that, you would've lied your way out of it." she stated.

Ichigo pouted while crossing her arms over her chest.

"I never lie! Unlike you..." she muttered the last part under her breath.

A vein popped in Natsume's head.

"Ichigo...!" she growled.

"Okay, that's enough." their mom butted in. "Now, I suggest we go in." she suggested before pushing the two girls into the building.

The three of them sat in the waiting room while their dad went up to the front desk.

Their mom sat into between them so that another fight wouldn't ensue.

Ichigo pulled out her phone from her pocket and she began to play some games on her phone while Natsume looked up at the TV.

Their dad sat down next to Ichigo and sighed.

"I need to fill out this form and give it back to them. Miss Ranson is busy with a patient that came in five minutes ago, so we're gonna have to wait for a while." he explained.

"Okay." their mom said.

He then glanced over at Ichigo.

Ichigo had been quiet the whole drive over to the psychiatrist office. Each time that happened, that meant that she was mad at them.

He rested his hand on her arm, causing Ichigo to look away from her game and look at him.

"Listen, I didn't want to call them. But, I can't disobey your mom." he told her.

She stayed quiet as she looked away so that she could continue playing her game.

Their dad sighed and he looked over at their mom.

"Honey, maybe we shouldn't have come. She's probably gonna ignore us for the rest of the day." he told her.

"And why not? She's having paranoid dreams and I can't take it anymore." she told him.

"And she's going to ignore us for who knows how long. I can't take that." he said as he finished filling out the form and walking back up to the front desk.

Their mom sat there, thinking about what he had said.

She didn't like it when Ichigo ignored them, either. She glanced over at Ichigo, who had quit playing her game and she was now texting one of her friends from school.

_"Is this what she really wants...?" _she asked herself just as a patient came out of the room.

Their dad sat back down and he looked up at the TV.

A few minutes later, the door opened and a woman stood in the doorway.

"Ichigo?" she called out.

Ichigo sighed as she reluctantly turned off her phone, put it away, and stood up. She walked over to the woman.

The woman smiled.

"Come on." she said before ushering her into the room, leaving her parents there to watch TV and get rid of their boredom.

* * *

They walked into a room and Ichigo went to go lay down on the lounge chair.

"Wait here. Miss Ranson will be here in a little bit." she told Ichigo before walking out of the room and closing the door behind her.

Ichigo looked around at the room curiously.

_"So, this is what a psychiatrist office looks like..." _she trailed off in her thoughts.

She then noticed a picture not too far away from her on the wall.

It was a picture of a woman with dirty blonde hair and green eyes standing next to a guy with blonde hair and blue eyes. They both had on chef outfits and they were standing in front of an academy.

_"Huh? What's that about?" _she wondered to herself just as Miss Ranson walked into the room.

She had dirty blonde hair with green eyes. She had on a white short sleeve with brown jeans and white sneakers. She resembled the woman in the photo she looked at.

"Hello! You must be Ichigo." she said.

She nodded.

"Yeah." she said as Miss Ranson sat down in a chair right next to Ichigo.

"So," Miss Ranson looked at her clipboard. "I heard from your mother that you've been having a strange nightmare for five years?" she guessed.

Ichigo nodded.

"Yes..." she trailed off.

Miss Ranson sighed.

"I know you're scared. Just take a deep breath and this appointment will breeze by. Now, if you don't mind me asking, what was your dream about?" Miss Ranson asked.

Ichigo sighed as she began to explain to Miss Ranson what was going on in that dream.

"You see...I was in a field of flowers and there was this guy standing not too far away from me. I felt like I knew him and I raced into his arms. I looked up at him and his face looked scary. He pushed me down onto the ground and pulled out a dagger. I begged for mercy and he said that this was something that he had been waiting to do before stabbing me. I don't know if I'm seeing the future or it might be a nightmare that I get after watching horror movies." Ichigo explained as she stared up at the ceiling.

"Hmmmm..." Miss Ranson wrote down everything that Ichigo said on her clipboard. "And you're saying that this is a future you?" she asked.

Ichigo nodded.

"Yes." she said.

"There's no mistaking it. It's a nightmare, yet it seems so real. You could be seeing the future." Miss Ranson concluded.

Ichigo tried to comprehend that and once she did, her eyes widened.

_"I can see the future...?" _she asked herself.

"However, it's not for sure. It's just an assumption." Miss Ranson said.

Ichigo let out a sigh as she smelled something in the air.

"Strawberries...with finely whipped cream on a yummy sponge cake...The texture of the whipped cream is quite perfect and the strawberries are very sweet. The sponge cake and the texture of it brings the shortcake together." Ichigo spoke up suddenly.

Miss Ranson's eyes were wide.

"Are you possibly talking about my strawberry shortcake...?" she guessed.

"So I was right, after all." Ichigo stated.

Miss Ranson stared at her, very surprised.

_"Oh my god...there's no smell in the air, yet she could tell what it was. Even more, she can describe the dish and get it right!" _Miss Ranson asked herself.

"How did you get that sense of smell?" she asked.

"Oh, that? I used to hang out with my grandmother and we'd always make treats in the kitchen. Maybe my time in the kitchen brought me up to this point..." Ichigo trailed off.

Miss Ranson said nothing as she got up from the chair, rested her clipboard on the chair, and walked over to a shelf.

"Miss Ranson? What are you doing?" Ichigo questioned as Miss Ranson sifted through the shelf and pulled out a sheet.

"You'd be perfect for this academy." she told her as she handed Ichigo the sheet.

Ichigo looked it over and noticed that it was for a cooking academy.

"How did you end up getting this?" she asked.

"You see," Miss Ranson sat back down in the chair and rested the clipboard on her lap. "I used to go to this academy, St. Marie. I was really interested in cooking and so, I went here. That was where I met my crush, Henri Lucas. We worked together in many different projects. Then, we both graduated and went to Paris. I met my husband there, who was business worker in Italy. I couldn't marry him because of my job. So, I sacrificed my lifelong dream and went with him. Now, we're here and I'm a psychiatrist here. Henri kept in touch with me and he would send me some forms if anyone was interested." Miss Ranson explained.

"By any chance, is Henri the guy in the photo over there?" Ichigo asked, pointing at the photo she was looking at before Miss Ranson came.

Miss Ranson nodded.

"Yes. It was when we had graduated." she said.

"Okay..." Ichigo trailed off.

It was silent between them for a few seconds before Miss Ranson wrote down something, ripped it off of the clipboard, and handed it to Ichigo.

"All you need to do is get a lot rest and it will eventually go away. If it continues, don't hesistate to come see me." Miss Ranson said.

Ichigo nodded as she got up and shook Miss Ranson's hand.

"Thanks for the advice and the form. I'll go to the academy." Ichigo told her.

"Okay. I'll see you for another appointment." Miss Ranson said as she waved goodbye.

"Bye!" Ichigo said as she opened the door and walked out the door.

Miss Ranson remembered something and her eyes were wide.

"Ichigo!" she called out. However, Ichigo was out of hearing range and Miss Ranson sighed.

"I forgot to tell her to keep away from the A Class..."

* * *

"Ichigo! Are you okay?" her mom asked as Ichigo came out to meet them.

Ichigo nodded.

"Yeah. All Miss Ranson said was to get a lot of rest and it will go away." Ichigo told them.

Ichigo's mom smiled.

"I'm glad." she said just as their dad butted in.

"Okay, now that's done, let's go get some dinner." her dad said as he ushered everyone out of the psychiatrist office.

But, what her parents and Natsume didn't know was that she had a sheet of paper in her hand behind her back.

* * *

**Me-And that's it!**

**Ichigo-Oh, thank god...**

**Kashino-So, what's next?**

**Me-Ichigo tells her parents about the academy, her dad says no, Ichigo gets mad and runs away to the academy.**

**Ichigo-So, I'll meet Kashino and the others pretty soon?**

**Me-Yeah...pretty soon, indeed...**

**Hanabusa-Eh...? Hannah, why are you sad?**

**Me-My updates will be slower, since school's gonna corrupt me in about two days.**

**Hanabusa-Aw dang!**

**Andou-Hey, you know what I just realized?**

**Me-What?**

**Andou-If you and Hanabusa got married, your initials will stay the same. Isn't that right?**

**Me-*blushes furiously* HEY!**

**Ichigo-R&R please! If you do, you get a virtual strawberry shortcake! :)**


End file.
